Mi adorable Hinata
by elidel
Summary: Ella es una mujer que cuando ama es muy sincera y da todo de si misma, repostera profesional. El es un hombre de una buena familia, heredero de la cadena de hoteles mas importante de todo Japón, maneja un restaurante de 5 estrellas, engreído pero muy apuesto. ¿Que pasaría si estos dos se encontrarán? descubre lo en la siguiente historia. Las diversas situaciones en las cuales Hyuga
1. Chapter 1

Primer encuentro, ¿baño de hombres ?.

Discleimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de haber sido así Hinata ya estuviera con Sasuke.

Disculpe...desea una habitación-hablo el conserje del hotel donde se encontraba-

-ohh no! Emm ...etto...es un asunto confidencial...vera..ve a ese hombre...soy su guardaespaldas...sus padres son muy quisquillosos y me contrataron para vigilarlo.

-Ya veo señora...puede pasar..-sonrió el recepcionista...

-mire señor..solo tengo 29 años! No estoy tan vieja!

-perdone señorita...-dijo este con tono sarcástico-

-tks...*se aprovecha de que una persona es civilizada! Aaa pero que no daría por encararlo...atrevido!* -pensó ella caminando hacia la dirección del elevador-

-bien..que piso dijo... 10...habitación 701...-dijo ella mientras salia del elevador...vestía una chaqueta muy larga..pantalones de vestir y gafas negras-  
Cuando estuvo parada en frente de mencionada habitación puso su rostro contra la pared y pudo escuchar el sonido de una ducha y musica clásica.

Adentro de la habitación se encontraba un rubio con ojos azules en bata esperando a una mujer que se encontraba en la ducha..

-servicio a habitación?-hablo por el teléfono hacia la recepción-... Si..deseo que me traigan vino..tal vez unos snacks...es todo...gracias...

A los 5 segundos que pasaron la puerta sonó...

-Quien es?...-pregunto el rubio-

-Lo que ordeno señor- hablo Hinata.

-que buena atención..

En ese momento el ojiazul se dispuso a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo..la vio...mientras ella sacaba una arma...

-Hi..Hinata!

-Con que una reunión de negocios ehhhh?!

-Te..te lo puedo explicar-dijo el cayendo al suelo.

-No hay nada que explicar! Ahora veras que nadie se burla de la adorable Hyuga Hinata!

-Disculpe usted...me daría permiso?..-hablo el botones al ver a la mujer en frente de la puerta-

-Ahh claro...-se dio cuenta que estaba soñando despierta y cuando se estaba abriendo la puerta corrió torpemente lejos de él hasta que se cayo.

El rubio la vio y camino hacia ella.

-Hinata...levantate...debemos hablar..

Ella se levanto lentamente y se pudo notar las lágrimas derramadas en su rostro...

Fueron al bar del hotel y se pusieron a hablar

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias? -hablo el rubio-

-Hace 3 meses -dijo ella tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunto Naruto-

-Leí un mensaje en tu teléfono.

-Así que revisabas mis mensajes...

-Y que querías que hiciera!? ¡Hace 1 mes que no nos vemos y siempre me evades!

-Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y revisado mis cosas ¿Por que cuando lo supiste no Rompiste conmigo?

-Y como hacerlo, hemos estado juntos 3 años, quería creer que dejarías de hacer esto solo recordando el tiempo que pasamos juntos y la supuesta consideración y amor hacia mi! ¡Pero fui una idiota! ¡Y tú maldito bastardo! ¡Nunca paraste de engañarme! -dijo el mientras gritaba y derramaba lágrimas-

-Quieres hablar mejor por favor! Ten algo de delicadeza- dijo el rubio un tanto incomodo al ver que eran observados.

-¡Antes te gustaba que hablara así! -le recrimino la ojiperla-

-Creo que esto ya se veía venir desde hace mucho -dijo Naruto-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Hinata.

-Esto se acabo, terminemos.

-bien- respondió Hinata.

-Es todo, adiós -dijo el ojiazul mientras se levantaba y se disponía a retirase.

-¿Así de sencillo? ¡Terminaras 3 años de tú vida solo así!

El siguió caminando mientras ella se levantaba de su silla.

-¡¿En estos 3 años, alguna vez me quisiste? Cuando decías que me amabas..¿Acaso era mentira? ¡responde! -grito ella y todos los presentes voltearon a verlos-

-Si...si te quise, yo ame a esa mujer que quería ser la mejor repostera del mundo, ame a esa mujer decidida, ame a la mujer que no le importaban las adversidades y salia adelante, pero ahora mirate, ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? Has cambiado... -dicho esto el rubio se fue dejando sola a una herida ojiperla, escuchó como un par de personas aplaudían a aquel hombre que le termino rompiendo el corazón.

Después de esto la ojiperla se dirigió al baño y se hecho a llorar en un de las cabinas de aquel lugar, sus gemidos de tristeza se hicieron más fuertes y su leve maquillaje se corrió totalmente de su rostro.

-Knock Knock- sonó la puerta de la cabina.

-Esta ocupado- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

-Knock Knock- volvió a insistir.

-E..esta ocupado- respondió.

-¡Knock Knock!- volvió a insistir pero con mas fuerza.

-¡Dije que esta ocupado! ¡¿no me oyó?! -grito ella-

-¡Knock Knock!-

-¡Esta ocupado! Tengan compasión de mi! ¡me acaban de romper el corazón!

Pasaron 5 segundos exactos cuando...

-Knock Knock...

-¡Que demonios le suce!- se detuvo en seco al abrir la puerta y ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos iguales con traje muy arreglado. Demasiada belleza diría yo.

(Sasu-chan: como de costumbre, yo y mi belleza deslumbrando a donde quiera que vaya.

Eli: si si chico playboy, continuemos con la historia...)

-¿Acaso eres una pervertida? -le preguntó el azabache.

Ella cerro la puerta rápidamente.

-*Oh por Kami! ¡¿Me confundí de baño?! ¡¿Tan mal estoy?! Ahh no puede ser! ¡que vergüenza! *

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Hinata aun no salia del baño...entonces el azabache se dirigió a la cabina en donde se encontraba y dijo..

" _No puedes obligar a alguien a quererte...es mejor que haya terminado así, no sacaras nada llorando por alguien que no te quiere, ya no dañes tu orgullo..."_

Dicho esto se fue dejando a la ojiperla sola.

 **Notas** **de** **la** **autora:**

Kyaaa! Otra vez yo y mis locas ideas producto a lo que me fumo...jejeje..broma...

No se si han visto "Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon"...planeo hacer algo así...pero voy a cambiar algunas cosas...que me permitirán alargar la historia...

Espero que les guste...etto...Uchidiota no tienes nada que decir?

Sasuke: que quieres que diga?

Eli: no lo se baka! despide te hombre!

Sasuke: Hmp...no entiendo por que siguen a esta loca...tampoco entiendo por que comienza una nueva historia si ni siquiera termina la otra..

Eli: oigame no! Comenze esta historia por que estoy inspirada...de haber sabido que te quejarias hubiera puesto a Akemi de personaje principal o a Naruto... Ò∆Ô

Sasuke: ahhh! No dije nada...! Pero ni se te ocurra hacerme algo así! Eres escritora SASUHINA que te quede claro!

Eli: Amo causar terror en ti...pero quien sabe...tal vez haga un oneshot Naruhina...jejeje...claro... Si los lectores lo desean ?...

Sasuke: Ahhh...no dije nada...

Eli: muy bien...Eli aquí se reporta...Sayonara mis ficlectores! 3


	2. Trabaja para mi

Luego de la decepción de Hinata, pasaron 1 semana y ella aunque seguía dolida había decidido no darse a torcer con respecto a encontrar al hombre de su vida.

Se dirigió a una entrevista de trabajo en un hotel muy famoso.  
Postularía a chef de repostería.

-Ha estudiado en Francia, también a trabajado ahí. ¿Por que dejo su trabajo? Ese restaurant es muy bueno. -dijo el encargado de las entrevistas-

-Lo que sucede es que eran muy estrictos, yo me considero una persona creativa a la hora de preparar algún postre, cosa que ahí no me permitían.-respondió la ojiperla-

-Ya veo, usted es una persona con experiencia. -dijo el hombre-

-Así es, Cuando estaba en Francia, cada vez que salia de el lugar donde estudiaba, comía un chocolate de una tienda cercana, me propuse a comer todos los diferentes tipos de chocolate que habían en ese lugar.

-y que sucedió? Los comités todos? -pregunto el entrevistador.

-No...solo me faltaba uno, pero me vasto con eso..-respondió ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

 _ **En**_ _ **ese**_ _ **mismo momento...**_

-Ahhh! Por que fue eso! -pregunto el azabache agarrando su cabeza por el golpe.

-Como te atreves a pedirme eso! Y después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar mocoso malcriado! -dijo una mujer madura vestida de un traje elegante.

 **Flashback.**

 _Y como hacerlo, hemos estado juntos 3 años, quería creer que dejarías de hacer esto solo recordando el tiempo que pasamos juntos y la supuesta consideración y amor hacia mi! ¡Pero fui una idiota! ¡Y tú maldito bastardo! ¡Nunca paraste de engañarme! -escucho a una mujer gritando-_

 _-Deja de humillarte ...- pensó en vos alta el azabache sin importarle que su "cita" que su madre le había dado se encontraba justo en frente de el.._

 _-Como te seguía contando- hablo la mujer que tenía a delante suyo._

 _-"¡Antes te gustaba que hablara así! "- se escuchó un grito._

- _Jaja! Ya basta! -río sin importarle su falta de educación._

 _-¡¿En estos 3 años, alguna vez me quisiste? Cuando decías que me amabas..¿Acaso era mentira? ¡responde!_

 _-por Kami...esto es todo un show de entretenimien- no termino se hablar ya que la mujer le tiro la jarra de agua en donde se encontraban las flores._

 _-Deberías ser mas considerado si es que quieres tener algo con alguien ..-dijo la mujer caminando hacia la salida del bar._

 _-Como si quisiera tener algo con alguien ...hmp..-dijo el dirigiéndose al baño._

 _ **Fin**_ _ **del**_ _ **Flashback**_

-Ya te dije que no quería una cita! -respondió Sasuke.

-Pues deberías de comenzar a querer! Sarada ya comenzara a ir al colegio, necesita a alguien que la lleve...

 _ **-**_ Yo lo hare...-respondió el sencillamente.

-Como te atreves a decir eso! -seguía golpeandolo.

-Aaahhhh! _ -grito el en el elevador- solo necesito que Raúl mande unos cuantos postres a el restaurante...!

-convencelo a el...si lo logras..tienes mi permiso. -dijo su Mikoto Uchiha arreglando su traje.

-bien..en ese caso iré a decirle.  
-dijo Sasuke saliendo del elevador.

-Es que acaso ese chico cree que sera joven por siempre! -hablo la mujer.

-Tal vez sea por que su no la olvidado...-dijo la castaña (su asistente personal)

-vamos Shizune, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo la patriarca de los Uchiha mientras salia del elevador.

 _ **Con**_ _ **Hinata**_

-Esto lo preparaste tu?...-preguntó el entrevistador.

-Así es...es Mus de Mango...lo traje para que lo probara.

-Supongo que debe estar muy bueno, pero creo que no le podre dar el sueldo que usted se merece. Cuanto lo siento...

-No se preocupe... Mucho gusto...-dijo ella tomando su postre y retirandose de el lugar.

Camino hacia la salida pero antes se dirigió a la cocina (específicamente) donde preparaban los postres..se asomó y pudo observar como los reposteros preparaban diversos postres.  
Sin darse cuenta, un hombre con traje se encontraba a su costado..

-Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar aquí?...-hablo el hombre-

-Ahh?! -dijo ella elevando su mirada.

En ese momento lo reconoció

 _"Acaso eres una pervertida?"_

Se puso tan roja como un tomate...

*Es aquel sujeto! Ay Dios mio que vergüenza! No me reconoce*

Al alzar la mirada denota que su corta cabellera quedo atrapada en uno de los botones del saco del apuesto joven.

(Sasu-chan: oye..tantos elogios tuyos en una historia es muy raro... Apuesto a que te enamoraste...

Eli: no te creas mucho Uchiha...estoy enferma..y aun así escribo...pobre de mi...)

Ahh! Oiga! Podría! Auuu! No se mueva! -exigió ella.

-Mierda! Tenia que ser tan torpe! -grito el dando un pequeño movimiento.

-No es mi culpa que se me haya metido en mi camino! -dijo ella muy molesta.

-Ahh no hay otra opción!- dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a la cocina- necesito unas tijeras.

-que?! No! Espera! Yo puedo sacarlo! -grito ella tratando de sacarse.

-Será rápido...-dijo el mientras le entregaban unas tijeras.

-Que rápido ni que nada! No permitiré que lo corte! Me oyó!

-Hmp...-fue lo único que dijo hasta dirigirse lentamente hacia el cabello de la ojiluna y cortar la parte enlazada de este y su traje.

3...2...1...

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -fue lo que se escucho...Hinata cayo al suelo mirando el corto mechón de cabello en el suelo.

-Raúl, necesito que prepares unos cuantos postres para mi restaurante, Elena la repostera a renunciado y no piensa volver, necesito que me des una mano.  
-hablo Sasuke sin importarle lo que le sucedía a la ojiluna.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero tengo mucho trabajo -hablo el chef de reposteria- quisiera ayudarte y lo sabes muy bien, pero en estos momentos se me resulta imposible.

-No importa, lo entiendo. -dijo brindándole un pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento Hinata se levanta, toma su Mus de mango y se lo tira en la cara.  
Todos quedaron impresionados ante tal osadía de la Hyuga.

-Había preparado este postre para mi entrevista de trabajo..pero ya no importa! Queda mejor en tu cara!- dijo ella muy enojada saliendo rápidamente de aquella cocina.

El con todo el postre en la cara de comenzó a limpiar, sin querer un poco de este quedo en sus labios y lo probo.

No podía creerselo...quien era ese tipo?! No tenia derecho a haberle cortado el cabello, y con lo mucho que le costaba dejarse lo crecer.

El se quedo atontado, volvió a probar el postre y tomo la toalla que le ofrecían para poder limpiar su perfecto rostro.

(Sasu-chan: ya me estoy preocupado...¿segura que te sientes bien..?

Naruto: tenias que ser tan teme! No esta diciendo que esta mal!

Eli: Ya dejen de gritar y dejenme escribir en paz! Par de idiotas...cof cof...continuemos)

Corrió hasta la salida del hotel viendo a la mujer que cuando sintió su presencia, tuvo una mirada de espanto y comenzó a caminar muy rápidamente, el la siguió evitando que se marchara en un taxi.

-Avanze! -le grito Hinata al chofer pero el no le hizo caso ya que Sasuke la empujo y se adentro al vehículo.

-Ahhh que crees que haces?! -Le grito ella..

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el azabache a la ojiluna.

-Hinata Hyuga..-respondio ella confundida.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha...¿tu preparaste ese postre? -la interrogo.

S-si..-respondió ella .

-¿Buscas empleo? -pregunto .

-Ah?..-miro aun con mas confusión al Uchiha .

-Ya sabes,¿ trabajas para alguien?

-No...

-Ten..-le dijo el extendiéndole una tarjeta.

-No la quiero- respondió ella mirando la ventana del auto.

-Oye que crees que haces?! -grito Hinata.

El agarro su mano y le puso la tarjeta en sus manos.

 _Bon Apettit..._

 _-_ Trabaja para mi, trae muchas muestras para probar si puedes conseguir el empleo. -mas que una petición se escucho como una orden.

-Nani?

-Lo que oíste, te espero mañana a las 7:00 a.m. No me gusta la falta de puntualidad.-le dijo el- Pare el coche...

El vehículo freno y el obligó a Hinata a salir de el.

-Oye espera! -grito ella antes que el carro avanzará.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke bajando la ventana del auto.

-Necesito mas tiempo, tengo que comprar los ingredientes que necesito..

-Haz los con los que tengas-respondió el sencillamente.

-O..Oye..no es tan fácil como parece...-respondió Hinata.

-Si te consideras una buena repostera usaras tu creatividad para cerrarme la boca... Nos vemos..-dicho esto, el auto comenzó a alejarse.

-Ahh maldito...y ahora que es lo que haré?!

 _ **Notas**_ _ **de**_ _ **la**_ _ **autora:**_

Espero que les haya gustado...como ya sabrán estoy un poco enferma...fiebre, dolor corporal...nada serio...

Sasuke: hmp...creo que te vuelves mas seria cuando te enfermas

Eli: si si...como sea..

Sasuke: ya me estas asustando..

Eli: bueno yo aquí me despido mis queridos ficlectores... Que la pasen bien...bye!


	3. 3 meses de Prueba

**_Mi adorable Hinata_**

 ** _Cap 3_**

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno delante de otro, la asistente del Uchiha trajo dos bebidas para la futura repostera y para su jefe.

-gracias- musito Hinata al recibir la taza de café que le brindaban.

-hmp- pronuncio el azabache,abrió el sobre donde se encontraban los documentos Hinata..-...¿te retocaste la foto? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

-si- respondió ella con cierta incomodidad

-no lo vuelvas a hacer, es diferente. -hablo- te llamas Hinata Hyuga, estudiaste aquí.

-¿Que tiene? -respondió ella con falta de educación y rencor en sus palabras a lo cual Sasuke la vio reprochando la con la mirada- per-perdón, por favor, continua..-se corrigió-

-Te graduaste en la secundaria femenina de Tokio y luego en le cordon bleu, despues trabajaste en París dos años, no muestras esfuerzos, estudiaste repostería.

-no me fue bien en secundaria.-respondió la ojiluna.

-¿Y como fue que que aprendiste a hablar Francés? -pregunto el pelinegro.

-ahh..mmm..en este mundo, hay tres cosas que son universales, música, arte y la comida -respondió.

-¿Y por que volviste?.. aun podrías seguir en París...-hablo Sasuke.

-mmm..es que mi padre murió, tuvo un accidente repentino..-hablo melancólicamente.

Hubo unos segundos de incomodidad y silencio por parte de ambos.

Seguro que no me recuerda, no tiene que fingir que no me recuerda..¡ay por favor no me recuerdes!...pero que raro.. me vio muy bien en el baño..* -pensó Hinata mientras lo observaba.

 _Después de unos minutos.._

Se encontraban sentados en el restaurante del azabache con dos personas mas, Konohamaru y Kurenai, el primero era el chef principal y la segunda era la gerente del local, a cada uno les sirvió un platillo con unos cuantos postres que ella había preparado y todos se quedaron viéndolos ya que parecían muy sencillos.

Comenzaron a degustar y todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la habilidad de la Hyuga al preparar los dichosos postres. Ambos trabajadores se vieron entre si dando su aprovacion. Pero Sasuke tenia la cara de indiferencia como de costumbre.

-Este es pastel clasico de chocolate, magdalenas, bombom, todo bien hecho, muy sencillo. -hablo Koohamaru-

-Ahh- musito Hinata nerviosamente- no tuve tiempo para comprar mas ingredientes y hacerlos mas elaborados, -dio una rápida mirada al azabache- así que los hice con lo que tenia, es que el no quiso darme mas tiempo.

-No es lo que quería, mucha gente se fija en la decoración pero no en el sabor, a mi me gusto, me parece muy bueno. -Hablo el castaño-

-Muchas gracias- dijo hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ah..y la caja para los chocolates es única y es muy original..usted..¿Usted la hizo toda? -pregunto el chef.

-Si- contesto Hinata- siempre e pensado que para destacar hay que ser original, eso es lo que creo.

Konohamaru la vio poniendo sus manos en su barbilla - Que sabroso-

-uhmm..los chocolates identifican el carácter de una persona, ahh..usted vio la película de forrest gump? -pregunto la ojiperla.

-si- respondió el castaño.

-La madre de Forrest dice que la vida es como una caja de chocolates, nunca se sabe que es lo que tendrás..hmm-dijo sonriendo y miro hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke que la miraba directamente. -¡recuerdas la escena? -le pregunto.

-No lo he visto- respondió Sasuke.

-Deverias verla alguna vez, para mi ser repostera fue una coincidencia, fui a una libreria y escogí un libro que trataba sobre repostería francesa , yo crei que era de arte de cocina clásica, entonces me hubiera dedicado a otra cosa.

-Jajajaja-rieron con gracia los presentes menos Sasuke.

-Toda la vida cambia de acuerdo a la elección que se hace, todo puede cambiar de pronto, eso creo yo -dijo la Hyuga menor.

-Dime- hablo Kurenai- todo lo que eliges siempre te sale tan bien? -pregunto.

-claro que no -respondió sonriendo- algunas cosas salen bien y otras no tanto. Pero los chocolates son mios, y tengo que probarlos todos para saber si realmente son buenos, la diferencia es cuando comer otro, hmmm, pero..creo haber cambiado con el tiempo, antes solía tomar decisiones sin pensar, pero ahora debo analizar y ya no tomar decisiones sin haberlas pensado antes y que resulten bien -completo ella dejando a un azabache muy interesado observandola.

-Espero haberme comido los chocolates amargos durante mis primeros 29 años, y que me falten muchos mas, pero tendré que trabajar mucho , eso es lo que creo.-termino Hinata.

-Yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien y eso ha disminuido todos los chocolates amargos- hablo Kurenai sonriéndole.

-jejeje- rio Hinata haciéndole una pequeña reverencia- gracias.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?- le pregunto la mayor de todos ellos al Uchiha.

-ah!..no es todo, esta bien estas contratada, el trabajo empieza de las 7 de la mañana y termina a las 6 de la tarde, ven a mi oficina para discutir lo demás.

-Hay una condición..-dijo Hinata.

-¿Una condición?

-Sobre el tiempo que te pondré aprueba en este momento te explicare -dijo el azabache- aqui, en este lugar, servimos solamente autentica comida francesa, que eso no se te olvide. Toma asiento -ordeno- nuestro chef de repostería tuvo que renunciar y ya se que estudiaste en francia pero no se si con eso sea suficiente para que te quedes.

-¿Ya terminaste?- replico ella.

-El sueldo te gustara...aqui no somos avaros-contesto.

-¿Ya terminaste?- volvió a preguntar con desagrado.

-Tienes que esperar 3 meses, después de eso sabras si te quedas...

-Osea...que puedes despedirme..-pregunto Hinata.

-Si no cumples con mi estándar...-completo Sasuke.

-Esta bien...ya entendi...ahora...¿Ya puedo hablar?- volvió a insistir..

-Me gustaria que empieces mañana...

-¡Te dije que tengo una condicion!-grito ella-

-b..bueno pues dimela...-hablo confundido.

-ehhh..hump..quiero que me llamen Hyuga Sakura por favor...(lo se el nombre suena muy raro..pero ya veran por que despues..no se enojen..jeje continuemos...)

-Ahhh? -lo miro alzando una ceja-

-No me llamo asi...me llamo Hyuga Hinata pero me gusta Hyuga Sakura...

El aun seguia mirandola confundido...

-Oye..por favor..no te costara nada...y yo quiero que me presentes como Hyuga Sakura con todos y no veo por que no puedas cumplir mi deseo.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?- pregunto Sasuke.

-¿y por que no?- respondió ella.

-Hyuga Hinata o Hyuga Sakura me da igual..

-Y si yo te llamara Muguil...te gustaria ese nombre? -dijo la oji luna.

-Si ese fuera mi nombre no me molestaria..pero lamentablemente no me llamo asi...

-Solo es un ejemplo!

-¿Ocultas algo?

-¿¡Te estas burlando!?

-Hmp..como crees? -sonrisa arrogante-

-Hay que baboso es este..-dijo Hinata.

-ahhh..esta bien te ayudo..Hinata no te gusta y usaras otro nombre...pero "Sakura" creo que no...-dijo el Uchiha-

-Sakura es el nombre que me gusta!!! -grito exigiendo ella.

-Ni Hyuga Hinata ni Hyuga Sakura...elige cualquier otro nombre que te guste -ordeno-

-Pero yo no quiero otro nombre!

-Entonces usa tu nombre...

-Ese no!..hmp..mi nombre será Hyuga Sakura y no diré mas...! ESA ES MI CONDICIÓN! TENGO MIS RAZONES PARA ESO! COMPRENDE!-grito la Hyuga menor-

-A mi no me gusta repetir las cosa...-hablo ya perdiendo la paciencia-

-A mi me pasa igual...será Hyuga Sakura o me voy!! Y puedes buscar otro chef de repostería oíste?!

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato para ver quien era el que sederia primero...

-hmp..ya entendí...no vas a ceder...entonces vete buscando a otro chef de reposteria...-dijo Hinata levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Hyuga Sakura...

Ella sonrió con malicia

-Hyuga Sakura...

-Si señor Uchiha? -pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-Sera..como gustes...

-Sera como guste que?

-Como gustes Sakura...-lo dijo con nostalgia-

-Y ya..no preguntaras?...

-No, no lo haré...-dijo Sasuke.

-Es que eres muy curioso y no debes serlo tanto -dijo ella frunciendo su ceño-

-Ese es un problema personal...-respondió.

-Ummmm...también es el mio..pero despues te lo explicare...en unos 3 meses cuando al fin..sea una trabajadora permanente de este restaurante..de acuerdo?..-dijo Hinata terminandose de retirar de la oficina del Uchiha.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:** Si ya se :'v me e demorado mucho y ahora les podría decir que estaba en examenes o me sentía mal o cualquier excusa, pero no se mentir ni aún así cuando escribo. La cosa es que psicológicamente no me sentía muy bien, o bueno, me dio la perezatitis aguda ¿Alguien más que comprenda mi sufrimiento? xD bueno este capitulo puede ser demasiado igual al original, pero todo lo que hago tiene un propósito corazones míos 7w7, estaba pensando ahora que estoy de "vacaciones" puedo escribir más historias, diganme como les gustaría que fuera la próxima historia y yo trataré de hacerlo agregándole mi toque zukulento [se permite hasta Lemon 7u7] _


End file.
